oops!
by jesjessiejessica
Summary: everyone that azula has done wrong gathers around and talk about the bad things azula has done to them. oh boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Category: Avatar the last airbender **  
><strong>Characters: gaange Ty lee azula Mai<strong>  
><strong>Setting: therapy setting everyone that azula has done wrong gathers around and talk about the bad things azula has done to them. Characters that will be in this story are iroh azula zuko toph sokka aang katara ursa suki Ty lee and Mai. UThis is a one shot one with the story. <strong>

No ones pov  
>Every one was gathered around sitting on an couch or chairs. They were there to talk about... Well... Azula. Azula sat in a seperate chair from everyone with a smirk on her face looking very much like a daughter of ozai. Which of course creeped everyone out including azula's and zuko's mother ursa who was acting as a therapist in this conversation. Thinking it will help everyone have the closer that they need. But little did she know it will not work on azula. Who couldn't really give a crap.<br>" well I've gathered everyone here to talk about the things that azula did to them. Since I believe that it will help to talk about it since you all have been hurt by azula." said ursa very calmly.  
>" do we honestly have to." asked zuko. Ursa looked at him and nodded yes.<br>" yes zuko you do and since you decided to voice your opinion you get the honor of speaking first." ursa said.  
>" fine... Although there's a long list of things she did to me if I were to voice them out load we will all be repeating it" zuko said signing.<br>" get on with it sparky!" toph said.  
>" she made my life a living hell growing up" zuko said looking around waiting for someone to say something.<br>" she chased us all around the world just like zuko" sokka said. Looking pointedly at zuko.  
>" I've already apologized for that sokka." zuko said groaning. Choosing to ignore him they continued.<br>" she made people doupt my lie detecting powers being such a great liar" toph said.  
>" she tried to kill me" katara says next.<br>" she did kill me" aang says.  
>" she kind of sort of call me a slut." ty lee says.<br>" she locked me and Ty lee in the boiling rock priesson." Mai says.  
>" she tourchered me and the kyoshi warriors." suki says.<br>" she shot lightning at me and almost killed me." iroh says.  
>Ursa looks at azula pointedly and said " well is there anything you want to say for your self."<br>Everyone turn to azula wondering what's she's going to say. She looks at everyone with her golden calculating eyes and smirks and says...  
>" Opps!"<p>

**And finish I thought of this idea after seeing a sneek peek of the new episode of the vampire diaries where the characters are doing the same thing while talking about Katherine. And thought about atla character doing the same thing for azula and it's only right since azula and Katherine are similar... Well I have to go I ll continue writing my other stories hopefully... Ahhhhhh anyway please review and tell me what you think. But please be nice it's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction and my first time writing for atla anyway please review.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops Part 2- Ursa **

**You asked for me to continue this story, so here it is…**

The failed therapy session with Azula was on every ones mind as the gaang's and their plus one's sit together at the royal palace garden. You could say that talking to Azula and the outcome was not what they really hoped for really put the group of friends down in the dumps. Needless to say a certain person (cough, cough* Sokka *cough, cough) decided to say something.

"So… nice weather we're having" he squeaked Azula looks up (yes she was there too, not because she cared or anything.)

"…Yes… very…bright…" All of the sudden the sky gets dark and the wind start howling. Every one looks at Aang only to see his eyes glowing and the elements swirling around the young avatar. Everyone, mainly sokka whose freaking out right now, but the group was freaking out inside. Then the wind subsides, the earth stops rumbling, the air stop feeling humid and hot. And the sky is bright again only to see that Avatar Roku is standing in Aang's place.

"Grand-father?" ursa said.

"Hello grand-daughter." Roku smiles. He then looks at Zuko and Azula.

"Ah zuko, azula, come here." They walk to Roku still a little confused like why is he here really. Ursa decides to voice what everyone is thinking.

"Um… grand father… what are you doing here… not that I don't want you here but…"

"I understand Ursa. I am here to talk to you." Roku smiles.

" Um… me…" ursa really confused now.

"Yes… well not completely about you. It just that I saw that failed therapy session you had about azula. I figure that instead of people blaming only azula for her actions, completely. We all should figure out why azula is the way she is and unfortunately, you, ursa are part of the blame." Roku states.

"Me…?" Asked ursa.

"Yes, you. Have you forgotten that you showed favoritism toward your eldest son, zuko, thus having your daughter pushed to the side, and only being able to get the affection, and I say that with all of the sarcasm in the four nations because Ozai was not very affectionate, from a madman that you married."

"I-" ursa tries to say but is cut off.

"And you wondered why she is the way she is. You pushed her to be this way. You favored your son over her and to this day you still do."

"But grand father-" she is cut off. Roku is obviously not having it and the gaang is of course being very smart not saying anything. And toph and sokka manage to get a bag fire flaks and is being completely entertain on what is going on right now while zuko and azula, also not knowing what to say, are choosing to stay out of it not want to be there mother right now. Since ursa is clearly not on Roku's good side right now.

"Well, do you have anything you want to say?" Roku looks pointedly at ursa. Ursa looks at the past Avatar, slowly calculating, and then as if showing whose mother she really is she looks at Roku, a smirk beginning on her lips and says the same thing her daughter said after her failed therapy session.

"Oops." Roku eyes begin to glow. The gaang is getting worried the wind begins howling. Then it dies and in Avatar Roku's place there's Aang. He looks very tired. He begins to sit down.

"Urgh… what happen?" Aang asks. "I feel like I'm waking up after getting drunk by cactus juice." The gaang looks at Sokka and zuko points at Sokka.

"What… I didn't do anything." Everyone starts laughing.

"No sokka you didn't do anything. Aang your past life, Avatar Roku decided to visit his family and give Zuko's and Azula's mother some tough love." Katara say filling Aang in on what he missed.

** Well I hope that was to everyone's expectations. Please read and review. And yet me know if you like it. **


End file.
